Things change
by Deadlyrose67
Summary: Kagome is put on team 7. She's different that much is obvious...but how much? How did she get to the Naruto universe? She grew up in it? What? How will one girl change the whole story? You'll find out. And what about a certain Uchiha who knows that there is much more to Kagome than meets the eye. Find out Bad summary, I am sorry


**You will figure out how Kagome entered the Naruto-verse throughout the chapters and so we start!**

**I kinda like Sakura (in shippuden) so I am going to make her better in this story. Should be very little bashing, I don't plan on it but there may be some. And this has got to be the longest chapter ever! But I couldn't stop writing…so here you go…supper long chappy! Most won't be this long.**

**No flames please**

**Sasuke's POV**

I growled silently in annoyance. Sakura and Ino fighting with each other over me and I just fucking kissed the Dobe (dead last or idiot)…what could get worse?

"As of today you are all ninja. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing; what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninja. All genin will be grouped into three man squads, aside from one. Each squad led by a Jōnin."

'No…damnnit! Groups of three that will only slow me down' I thought as Ino and Sakura fought behind me as to who would end up on my team.

"As well as one more thing, we have another kunoichi transferring into this class as she was overly advanced for hers," 'damn, another fan-girl, it just got worse' "Please come in Kagome."

A girl our age, maybe a year younger, walked in. She had dark azure eyes and ebony hair that had bluish tint that went to her knees, part of it in a high pony tail that had two dark blue ribbons attached and they flowed with her movement. She wore a fishnet shirt covered by a dark blue vest, below that she wore a black one sided skirt (with shorts underneath to cover the other side). She wore elbow high gloves that connected around her middle finger and knee high open toed ninja shoes with a slight heal. She wore her headband around her neck much like Hinata but hers was more of a choker.

All in all she was kinda pretty….kinda.

"This is Kagome, please treat her with respect as she will be on one of your teams," he motioned her to sit, "on that note I will now announce the groups which were set up as a balance of abilities" he then started to call out groups.

"Squad seven; Naruto Uzimaki, Sakara Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kagome."

I watched as the new girl looked up at us three, noting our faces, before looking back at Iruka. 'Maybe not a fan girl.'

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?"

I sighed.

"And why do we have the new girl," Sakura looked at Kagome, "no offence, but why?"

"To Naruto, you have the worst scores while Sasuke has the best. And to you Sakara, you were all placed on the same team because you all balance each other."

"Just don't get in my way, loser."

"What did you say?" Naruto growled and I just glanced at him.

"Hard of hearing?" I smirked when he narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura hissed.

"Well…you will be meeting your Jōnin leader after lunch, until then class dismissed!"

I stood and bolted out the door when I caught the eye of the new girl, Kagome, by the side wall looking confused.

"You will be on my squad will you not?" her voice was light and didn't seem to have any other motives within it.

"Yes," I said simply. (He is Sasuke…the man…boy of few words…for now)

"Good, do you mind if I eat with you? I don't know anybody and the two other members of our group have already disappeared.

"Hn, sure I don't see why not." I then started off to an empty class room.

"Thanks," she said and bowed her head lightly before following.

"So you're Sasuke?" she asked when we got there and I leaned against an open window seal, "Yeah…do you have a last name? It wasn't mentioned." (A bit rude but then again it is Sasuke.

I watched as her eyes drifted to the side, "Higarashi. Kagome Higarashi."

'Higarashi, ehh?' "Why wasn't it mentioned?"

"Because it doesn't matter, only the hokage, and now you, know it."

"Why do you hide it?"

Again she looked to the side, "because I don't want to remember that I will never be able see my family again."

'The way she said that is if they are still alive.'

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a supposedly quite person" she smiled lightly before her eyes darkened a bit "…but I just can't, even if I was the strongest person in existence I could never get to them. And even if I did they wouldn't remember me anyway, so why cause myself the pain?"

"Where are they? A different nation?"

"A different world," she said it so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said simply, "you wouldn't understand so I won't go in detail, but they aren't in this world, at all, never have been never will be."

I raised an eyebrow but she looked at me in a way that said I would learn later on.

"The blond boy is creeping up the window to the right of you, watch out," she whispered and I moved just in time for Naruto to tumble into the room.

"Wow! Teme** (Bastard)** how'd you know I was- Hey aren't you the new girl? Why are you with Teme?"

"Shut up Dobe (dead last or idiot)!"

"I wanted to meet at least part of our team but you and the girl disappeared so fast that I could only find Sasuke," she said simply, "and yes I am the new girl, my name is Kagome."

"I am Naruto and the pink haired girl is Sakura," Naruto said quickly.

"Ahh, anyway Naruto, why did you try and tackle Sasuke?" she looked at him.

"I…uh…"

"Wanted to pretend to be him to talk to that girl, Sakura, right? You like her don't you?"

'She's very straight to the point.'

"I…yeah," he said simply.

"You only went to such extreme measures because she won't talk to you?" he nodded, "hmm, how about I ask her about how she feels about you when we go to meet our sensei, then you won't have to run around pretending you are someone you are not."

"You'd do that?"

"We're team mates are we not? Partners help each other, so of course," she smiled lightly at him and I watched as he blushed.

Suddenly he grabbed his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach!"

"What did you eat today?"

"Raman and a glass of milk,"

"Was the milk expired?" he seemed to think for a second before shrugging still grasping his stomach.

"Here," she pulled out her lunch and searched for a something, she then pulled out a bento box. Opening it to show a bunch of amazing looking sushi, she grabbed the ginger ball on the side and some mint from her desert.

She then put the mint into the ball of ginger and handed it to Naruto, "place that under your tongue."

He did as she asked and after spitting out the excess he straighten.

"Good, now chew it," he did as she commanded, "better?"

"Yeah…That was amazing, are you training to be a medical ninja?"

"No, I was taught by an old friend how to deal with herbs and what will help, if you put me in any herb garden I could come up with easily 300 different remedies for many different things. Any way I am glad it helped, but I would advise you to go to a rest room and wash your mouth of the ginger and mint before you eat anything else otherwise it will overpower your food."

"Right! See you later Kagome, Teme," he then ran out of the room.

"Is he always that way?"

"You have no idea. You do realize if you are too nice to him he will begin to like you."

"Liking me for me for what I do, what…who I look like, that is just passing, it's not real so I won't dwell on it, plus even if I somehow liked him back it'd only turn out badly, so what is the point worrying," she shrugged.

I couldn't help but wonder what made her so aloof about the subject.

"Well we better get going, wouldn't want to keep our new sensei waiting!" I nodded and walked with her back to the classroom.

"He's late!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto, sit down!" Sakura called to the boy who was now scanning up and down the hall.

"I don't want to! Why is our teacher the only one late?" he then began to grumble.

"Hello, Sakura right?" I watched as Kagome approached the girl. 'She must be following through with asking about Naruto.'

"Yeah, you're Kagome."

"Hai," she watched as Sakura glared at Naruto.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who Naruto? He's annoying. You know why he is so annoying? He wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head. If I did things like him, forget it, I mean my parents would get mad and I would get in trouble, so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents how would you know? He's selfish and bratty; all alone." I was about to reply when she cut in. I glanced over at Naruto who now stood at the door stalk still with his head down.

"Have you ever thought it's his way to cope? Because you're right, he is all alone. My best friend…ex-best friend, Inuyasha, he was all alone too. His father had died saving him and his mistress mother. His older brother Sesshomaru, also a friend, shunned him his whole life and when his mother died when he was five, he had no one. No one would go near him because he was a 'half-breed' because his father had taken a mistress and because of that their lord had died, leaving Sesshomaru, only fifteen, to take on the role of ruling a whole cluster of villages. Inuyasha didn't trust anyone because his only surviving relative, Sesshomaru, shunned him, and in his mind even tried to kill him. Inuyasha didn't trust anyone till he was older and by then he was very touchy, say anything wrong and he'd snap at you. He liked a girl named Kikyo and they loved each other but because someone was jealous he used skill which made the other think they betrayed each other and she died, again he wouldn't trust," she looked away as if recalling a very, very old memory.

"The thing is that Sesshomaru, his older brother, also thought he was in the right. His father had left him and his mother for a mistress and never looked back. Sesshomaru's mother killed herself leaving him alone after his father died to defend and rule a whole kingdom. He became cold and uncaring. Practically heartless to everyone, he shunned Inuyasha for two reasons, one he didn't want to care about anyone, afraid of getting hurt, and two, people wanted Inuyasha dead, for to them, he killed their leader, so he shunned his much younger half-brother acting like he hated him with every fiber of his being and even pretended to try and kill him to make Inuyasha think that way of him…but, unknown to Inuyasha, he would check up on him, make sure he was fed and out of harm's way. Inuyasha truly hated his brother for the very thing his brother did to protect him and in turn both became anti-social. Inuyasha because he was brash, outspoken, and extremely hardheaded; Sesshomaru because he became so cold, distant, and aloof so everyone was afraid of him even if he didn't mean to become that way it wouldn't have changed," she let out the tinniest sob that I couldn't even hear it, I only saw her body shake.

"Both of them had their ways to cope, so Naruto's way of coping being 'annoying' and trying to prove himself. That's a lot better than anything my friends went through, so think before you speak; otherwise your words will only unintentionally hurt someone."

"Hey I am sorry…it's just that…" Sakura couldn't find the words, "I didn't know…"

"Don't apologize to me," she pointed over her shoulder at Naruto who had looked at her in awe as she spoke, "apologize to him."

"I will be back soon." She then left the room.

I ran a hand through my hair. That girl spoke so…passionately about her two friends that it almost gave me goose bumps…she spoke of them as if they were dead.

'Well she did say she was from another world…not that I believe her,' I thought.

"Naruto…I am sorry…she's right…" she looked down, "can you forgive me?"

"Sure…do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know why she'd do that, it's not like her friends are gone forever," Sakura said.

"She said everyone she cared about is gone. She won't be able to see them ever again," I cut in and they both looked at me, "what? She told me earlier."

"Oh…I feel really bad for her; at least she has her family!" Sakura said.

"Same with them."

"Oh…no wonder she acted the way she did…But still…she didn't have to snap!"

"You have no idea how it feels to be alone," I said simply glaring at her.

"What are you saying that?"

"Because, you're being annoying," I turned my head so I didn't have to see her face.

Naruto a few minutes later, trying to defuse the tension, went to the door and wedged a dusty chalk board eraser into it.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"What, he deserves it for being late!" Naruto then sat down on top of a desk.

"Our teachers a Jōnin, an elite ninja, you think he'd fall for that?" I asked.

"Hey guys I found our sensei," suddenly Kagome's hand started to open the door.

I shot up and caught the eraser just as it fell, but she caught it too, our hands touching, she pulled away and smiled her thanks. I noticed that a man was behind her.

They both walked in and the Jōnin looked at all of us before settling on us three, "my first impression is that you three are a bunch of idiots. You could have hurt your teammate before you even started had you used something other than an eraser. Meet me on the roof."

We all sweet dropped.

** Kagome's POV**

I looked at our sensei…Kakashi Hatake…I wonder what Sōta would say if I told him I met one of his favorite manga characters? Hell that I was transported to the Naruto universe as a baby to re-grow up? Sōta would flip.

Sōta…I miss you little brother.

Suddenly Kakashi started talking and I looked up, "Okay you are going to introduce yourselves to me. Saying things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He said putting his finger in front of him in a matter of fact way.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us" Sakura asked innocently.

"Me, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like and hate…I don't want to tell you, I have lots of hobbies, dreams for the future? Never really thought about it." They sweat dropped while I just nodded my head. I had seen some of the episodes of Naruto before I had gone to the feudal era so in a way I knew the future.

"All we really learned was his name," Sakura spat.

"Alright you first Blonde"

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like ramen especially Ichiraku's ramen, I hate the three minutes you have to wait to eat it my hobbies are comparing different ramen's and training. My dream for the future is to become the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen then everyone will have to start looking at me with some respect. Believe it!" He finished adjusting his head band. Kakashi did this kind of weird eye smile.

"Okay pinky you next," he said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like well…who I like is…." She trailed off "My hobbies…" *glance at Sasuke and squeals* "My dreams for the future are" she glanced at Sasuke and sighed.

"Things you hate?" he prodded.

"Naruto!" The mentioned boy moaned in disappointment

"Alright you next dark and gloomy boy"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything, there are plenty of things I hate, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He growled out the last part and Naruto, poor Naruto, thought he was talking about him but I got the uncanny feeling he wasn't.

"Okay you next new girl," I sighed and hoped 'new girl' would stop being my name sake.

"Okay, my name is Kagome. The things I like are…hmm…I like oden, reading, and being with my friends. I hate when people get hurt and I can't help them. I don't really have a dream but I do have a goal. I want to protect everyone I care about and will do anything to do so, anything," I was about to say 'even if it means I die' but it was a little early for that.

"Good you're each unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow," he drawled.

"What kind of task!" Naruto asked excitedly and I just laughed at his eagerness.

"The type we will all do together. A survival exercise," he smirked as our faces fell.

"What? I thought we would have a real mission. We already did this stuff at the academy!" Sakura complained, but she was right.

"This isn't like before." Kakashi replied simply. Naruto spoke up curiously, "Then…what is it?" not following what he was talking about.

The next thing that happened was out of the blue. Kakashi started chuckling. But it was deep and humorless.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

"If I told you, you won't like it," I could barely make out the shape of his lips as he smiled beneath his mask…well more of smirked.

Sasuke glared at him, "try us," he called out.

Kakashi looked over at her in brief shock, before answering,

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will actually become ninjas. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy and will be weeded out. The chances that you will fail is at least 66%"

Naruto's face turned to total disbelief, Sakura looked as if she was going to be sick. Sasuke's eye's narrowed darkly as and I felt my own widened harshly.

Kakashi laughed again at their expressions in an amused way. "See? I said you wouldn't like it."

Naruto flailed his arms, screaming, "WHAT? That's crazy! I thought we were supposed to be ninjas after we graduate! What's the whole point of leaving if we're only going to be sent back?"

"Your graduation test was to evaluate ninjas who might become ninjas or not. To pass as a real ninja you have to pass a test under a Jōnin, who has more experience in the ninja world. Because of this, those who pass will be better ready for real ninja missions."

Everyone's face was determined. Sakura glanced at Sasuke while he clenched his fists.

'I can't fail. I need to become strong enough to protect my friends this time!'

Kakashi stood and waved us off. "First mission begins tomorrow at the training grounds, 5 am. Bring your ninja gear. Also…don't eat breakfast, you'll puke"

And with that he disappeared.

** Next morning**

At five am. sharp I was in the clearing. I waited and watched as everyone joined me.

"I am so hungry!" Naruto complained, "and sleepy!"

"Don't complain," Sasuke snapped, "we all feel that way, dobe, you're not helping."

Naruto was now fully awake and trying to get Sakura's attention but she ignored him and kept on giving me a dirty look because I was the only one who seemed to be not effected by being up this early and not having ate…that and I was sitting near 'her' Sasuke.

Kakashi had arrived about three hours later.

"Yo." He called out walking towards them.

Sakura and Naruto pointed at him, yelling, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the longer way." He tried making an excuse.

Of course, no one bought it.

He nervously scratched his head. "Well…let's get started then." Subject changed…grr.

He walked over to three wooden poles and placed a timer over one of them.

"This timer is set for noon." He took out something from his pocket and held it out. "You will have until then to retrieve these bells from me." He waved the said items around, making a jingle sound.

"If you don't get these bells from me you will be tied to those poles—" he pointed in the direction of them. "—and be forced to watch me eat lunch in front of you."

As if on cue, everyone's stomachs growled. 'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast…' everyone thought.

Noticing, Sakura pointed out, "But there are only three bells in your hand. How does that work?"

Indeed, he did hold three bells in his hand.

He smiled under his mask and replied, "That is because one of you will be tied to a post and will fail this test. Also….if you are not prepared to kill me…."

He tossed them in the air and snatched them. "Then you will not be able to obtain them."

"But sensei! With our weapons we will really kill you! It's too dangerous!" Sakura cried out.

"Hah."

Everyone averted their attention to me, I had my arms crossed was looking to the side. "As if genin like us could actually kill a Jōnin like him. He may have fallen for that harmless trick but he didn't get to that level by dodging erasers."

"Alright, when I say 'start' you may come at me with everything you've got." Kakashi spoke up.

Naruto drew out a kunai and charged at him without even listening, causing the kunai to be switched around to the back of his head as his own hand still held it.

Kakashi had appeared behind him and stopped him in the nick of time.

Sakura and Sasuke had shock expressions on their faces; while I was only slightly amused by what just happened. 'He's fast…' I noted.

"I never said 'start'..." Kakashi pointed out. He released the boy who jumped away from him. Everyone backed up a few steps.

"Although I must say, you had the intention of destroying me even though we haven't started yet. I actually might start to like this group." Kakashi commented, making Naruto smile.

Everyone assumed in their positions, ready again. "Ready…." They crouched down.

"Start!"

We all separated in different directions.

"All ninja must conceal their movements to keep themselves hidden by their enemies." Kakashi said, and was obviously observing if they actually done what he said. He was impressed when he could not hear nor see them.

Well…all except for Naruto; who stood in the middle of the field with his arms crossed.

"You and me! Right now, one on one!" Naruto called out arrogantly.

Kakashi's expression dropped back to dull. "You know compared to the others, you're…..weird."

Naruto, annoyed, called out, "Oh yeah? The only thing weird around here is your hairstyle!" and charged towards Kakashi again without any weapon in hand.

Which wasn't the smartest idea.

Kakashi reached into his holster, which caused Naruto to stop in his tracks about a few yards away. Naruto stared intently at the hand in the Jōnin's pocket, ready for anything he might throw at him.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one: Taijutsu, the physical part."

"If this is physical, why is he reaching for a weapon…?" Naruto said to himself but with my advanced hearing I heard him.

Kakashi had not taken out a weapon; instead he pulled out a book.

Icha Icha paradise. I sighed…another pervert.

Naruto's face turned from serious to dumb. "What the-!" he shouted.

Kakashi glanced at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he called out to the dumb-struck boy before glancing down to his book again.

"Why are you reading that book?"

Kakashi didn't stop reading when he responded. "To find out what happens in the story of course. It won't matter whether you attack me or not." He replied simply.

Obviously being toyed with, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted angrily and charged at him, throwing a punch. Kakashi blocked the punch with a free hand, not taking his eyes off the book. Naruto threw some kicks and punches, which Kakashi dodged them all easily.

He ducked as another kick was thrown before disappearing. Naruto just stood there confused seeing that the Jōnin was gone.

He never noticed that Kakashi was crouched behind him, his hands formed into a sign.

Sakura gasped.

"Is that the sign of the tiger?" Kagome muttered out from her spot in the branch. She knew that it could be deadly, even for Naruto.

Sasuke was on the tree next to hers, watching as well. "Maybe…" he replied quietly.

"GET OUT OF THERE NARUTO! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Sakura shouted, jumping out from her spot in the bushes.

Kagome sweat dropped. 'Way to blow your cover, Sakura…'

"Too late." Kakashi called out, Naruto looking behind him in surprise.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled out.

'Huh? That's not…' Kagome thought to herself, confusingly. She never finished her thought though because… What happened next was unexpected.

Kakashi launched Naruto in the air by shoving two fingers up his butt saying, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, clearly seeing this scene as degrading. "Those two are just idiots…" he said more to himself.

I looked at him, "I know… There's something about him that's not right…" I added, and he nodded agreeing with me.

Naruto fell in the nearby lake and Kakashi continued reading his book. Kagome silently slipped from her position hiding somewhere else.

Kakashi caught some shuriken that flew out of the water towards him without even looking, hooking his fingers through them and they twirled.

His attention was drawn when a bunch of Naruto clones shot out of the water, and he closed his book.

He was ready for their attack but was not prepared for a clone that grabbed his back.

'He did it!' I questioned, seeing the clones hold down the Jōnin. A clone was in the air ready to strike him.

He brought his fist down—only to punch the face of his own clone.

The clones were confused along with Sakura. Sasuke figured this would've happened; this Jōnin was clever after all. 'Replacement jutsu…'

Confused, all the clones started striking at each other to find the imposter. The dust cleared only to reveal one battered and bruised Naruto.

The blonde boy spotted a bell near a tree. As naïve as he was, he immediately tried grabbing it; only to be hanging by his feet just a second later.

Kakashi walked out of nowhere, and picked up the bell. "Think before you use a Jutsu or your opponent will use it against you…and if the bait is obvious…don't take it." Naruto furiously struggled against the ropes that held him upside down.

"A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it, now let me down!"

"I am telling you this because you don't get it, you just think you get it, which is not the same as getting it, get it?"

Sasuke saw this as the perfect chance and threw a volley of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. They managed to hit Kakashi; who turned into a log.

'What?' Sasuke realized. He sped from his spot as fast as he could. 'Now he knows where I'm hiding! I have to move quickly!'

Sakura ran after him. She stopped and spotted Kakashi a few feet away reading a book, which hadn't seemed noticed her yet.

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi's voice whispered out. She spun her head around only to see her worst nightmare.

Sasuke on the verge of death; about 20 kunai and shuriken pierced everywhere on him.

She screamed bloody murder and fell on the ground unconscious. Kakashi blinked from a tree he sat in. 'Perhaps I went too hard on her…..Nah. She should've seen past this.' He flipped another page in his book.

"Shinobi battle skill, part 2: Genjutsu. The illusion part."

Sasuke arrived, giving a disappointed glare at the unconscious pink-haired girl.

'I'm not surprised she fell for it. She's too obsessed with Sasuke to see it was fake.'

"I'm not like the others." Sasuke proclaimed, the Jōnin not taking any slight interest whatsoever. "Why don't you put those words into action?" Kakashi spoke not looking from his book.

Sasuke threw some kunai in Kakashi's direction; he dodged but didn't know that a kunai cut a rope nearby, releasing a trap.

Kakashi just barely dodged more kunai that was released from a hidden trap. Sasuke got behind him and did a roundhouse, Kakashi catching his foot just in time.

They skidded onto either side of the area; Kakashi had drawn away just before Sasuke could grab a bell tied to his belt.

'I won't be able to read my book now…' Kakashi seemed whine mentally, as put his book back in his bag.

Sasuke performed rapid hand signs, and Kakashi instantly knew what he was going to do.

'That can't be a fire jutsu…can it?' he inquired to himself. He knew that a fire jutsu took so much charka; a genin shouldn't be able perform it…Shouldn't….that obviously didn't mean couldn't.

Sasuke blew some fire from his mouth, and it engulfed the spot where Kakashi was. When it died down, nothing was left but a crater. No Kakashi.

Realizing that he got away, Sasuke looked around trying to sense where he could be. He wasn't anywhere. 'But where is he hiding?'

"Below you," Kakashi's voice whispered from underneath him.

Sasuke felt something grabbed his ankles and pull him underground, only until his head was the only thing above the surface.

Kakashi kneeled down in front of him. "Earth style, head hunter jutsu."

Sasuke struggled from his spot underground, trying to get some movement in his arms. It was in vain, however.

Kakashi pointed out, "That was the Shinobi battle technique, part 3: Ninjutsu, the earth skill."

He crinkled his eyes to an upside down 'U'. "You have skill, and you are different from the others. But just because you're different doesn't mean you're any better."

He stood up and turned from the spot. He took out his book as he slowly walked away.

'I need to get to Sasuke…I think I know what Kakashi is trying to do now…But how…'I thought as I made sure Kakashi was a great deal away.

I quickly made a copy of me and Sasuke. I then made my aura undetectable as well as the real Sasuke's.

'The good points of being a miko!' I thought as I ordered the fake Kagome and Sasuke to pretend to really be us.

I jumped down from the tree I was in and ran over to Sasuke, "you okay?"

"Hn,"

"Should have seen that one coming," I said simply as I pushed chakra into my feet, I then stomped really hard making a crater, making sure not to hurt Sasuke, around him. I then reached down and held out my hand.

Sighing he grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"I think I know what he is doing," I said.

"What is that?" he seemed skeptic.

"There are only three bells, meaning he wants us to fight against each other. But why would he do that if we were a team? Because he wants us to act like a team, not alone, to work in union," I said simply.

"Hn…did I just see myself in a tree?" I chuckled, "yeah, I sent out a clone of both me and you to make it seem like we're still out there…"

"He would know we are here you stupid girl-"

"I blocked off our auras, no he wouldn't. Plus they aren't just shadow clones, but flesh, like the ones Naruto used. We have forty minutes till noon. Naruto is trying to eat one of the lunches Kakashi set out as another trap, Kakashi's watching him, my clone is watching the scene and laughing lightly, yours is brooding, and Sakura is…still unconscious…she really has a thing for you," I said simply.

"How do you know where everyone is?"

"Uh…hmm…I am a miko…not exactly normal. We can see and feel auras and do some other not so normal things. I don't use the powers to fight normally, but I use the aura ability all the time. Iruka-sensei is eating lunch at his house, Konohamaru is playing pranks on his sensei, and the Hokage is in his office doing paperwork. That being said I can feel auras for over a hundred miles as long as I have come in contact with that aura before," I didn't even know why I was telling him this…no one else knew and I had planned to keep it that way…but I felt like I could trust him.

He looked shocked, "aren't miko's holy beings that went extinct when demons disappeared?"

"Technically yes, but not extinct. Think of it like the kekkei genkai, it's through blood. But sometimes it gets overshadowed and seemingly disappears then pops up again somewhere along the line. My whole family was descendants from miko's and monks and we lived on the original shrine. But only I got the abilities…my little brother was happy about that though because it meant that he didn't have to take care of the shrine when he got older because the duty would have gone to me. But now…" I trailed off.

"Hmm…interesting ability, so are there other miko's and monks around here?"

"No," I answered, "I have looked but it seems that either the gene died or there just aren't any in the area."

"Hn, so what do you think we should do then?" he caught on to the fact I wanted to change the subject.

"Just back me up okay? I am the only person who he hasn't got yet so he is expecting me next,"

I fiddled with my silver necklace….it held five charms, a blue flame, a golden brown boomerang, a golden staff, a green whip, and sword with fur around the hilt. I had been born with it when I entered this world. I smirked; no one would see it coming.

He nodded.

** Kakashi's POV**

I tied Naruto to a post for trying to eat early... still thirty minutes left…hmm.

'Now the only one left is,' said girl came into the clearing. I noticed that Sakura was waiting in a tree watching…but where was Sasuke?

"Looking for me sensei?" she asked innocently.

"Hmm," I ran at her hoping to scare her.

She jumped back and I saw her make hand signs suddenly something on her neck glowed and she smirked.

"Killing perfection," she said as a green light surrounded her fingers, "sensei, I would please ask you to dodge, because if you don't I hold no responsibility," she then moved her wrist and glowing green whip snapped at the ground in front of me. I jumped out of the way barley in the nick of time. Looking down I noticed the ground where she hit melted.

I looked up at her shocked, "this was my friend Sesshomaru's personal technique, the acid whip."

I jumped back again as she launched herself at me. I made a copy of me and then moved to a tree but she just ignored him and followed me.

'The hell…she should have fallen for it.'

I blocked the whip with my glove but I watched in awe as the metal melted. She seemed to be a ballerina with a ribbon as she bounded around…

'Dangerous ballerina!' I thought as she smirked.

Suddenly the whip wrapped around my wrist pulling me forward.

"NOW!" suddenly the Uchiha came out of nowhere and through shuriken. I dodged but watched in horror as he had cut off all three of the bells. I reached for them but Kagome's whip hit my hand and grabbed the bells. She caught them and tossed one of them to Sasuke, kept one, and dropped the other on the ground just as the bell rang noon.

"See, told you," she turned and smiled and Sasuke who just smirked.

"You were right once; don't get over your head," she rolled her eyes and then turned to me. She shook her right hand and the whip disappeared as fast as it came. She then walked over to me, "let me see your hand."

I did, why not.

I then caught sight of what she inflicted. The whole face of the glove was melted off while the skin underneath was badly burned as well as my wrist because she had caught it.

"Hmm…well I am glad I was only using a 15th of the poison otherwise your hand and wrist would be in shreds…hold still," she then placed her hand over the wound and it glowed a bright purple before it dissipated and I noticed that it was healed, completely along with my wrist, no scar.

"I told you to dodge," she said simply.

"What poison is that? What the hell kind of jutsu did you use to heal him?" Naruto asked the very thing going through my head as Sasuke and Sakura walked over.

"Huh? Oh…it wasn't a jutsu at all…I couldn't explain it even if I knew exactly how it worked," she looked down at her necklace, "each one of these symbols represents a signature thing of each of my friends. I have had it for as long as I can remember…"

"I thought your friends were dead!" I glared at Sakura for being as blunt as she was as did Sasuke and Naruto.

"Technically, no…dead wouldn't be the right word, I just won't be able to see them ever again would be more precise," she said simply though there was pain in her eyes.

"Show us!" Naruto said.

"Not right now," she moved the necklace under her shirt.

**Kagome's POV**

"anyway," Kakashi suddenly had Sakura tied to a post next to Naruto.

"Whaaa!"

"You both were too dense to see the point of this, Sakura, your obsession with Sasuke made you blind, Naruto your need to prove yourself makes you work alone, only alone. The point of this mission was teamwork," he then turned to me, "only one out of the four of you figured that out. And she is the first to have ever done so. How did you manage to do what everyone I have ever trained has failed at?"

I looked at him and cocked my head to the right, "teamwork…my mother used to tell me that when it comes down to it something's you just cannot be done alone, no matter how strong you are or how simple they seem. You gave us three bells for four people to pit us against each other. That was simple. Plus you lied when you said there was only 44% passing rate because all of the other teams do not do this at all. From the first thing you told us yesterday you manipulated us into thinking we had to do anything to pass and then with only three bells you tried to make us betray our other team mates. It was quite simple to put it together and see what you were doing but by the time I had fully put it together Sakura was knocked out and Naruto was fighting one-on-one with you leaving me only to team up with Sasuke," I said simply.

"Hmm, you and Sasuke pass, while you too," he turned to them," I have decided not to fail you."

'But,' I questioned. As they both cheered.

"But drop you both from the program altogether!" he then turned and put a kunai to Sasuke's neck, "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"but…but!"

"Exactly, if you aren't a team one of your partners will be captured and you shall face a similar situation…" he trailed off before going over to a stone, "did any of you look at this stone, the names engraved on it?"

"They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village!"

"I am going to be on that stone! Believe it!"

"Wait Naruto…those are KIA heroes!" Sakura said.

"So, that sounds cooler!"

"Naruto, it means Killed in Action," I said and I watched as his face went from happy-go-lucky to sad.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved here," I looked at him. I knew the hurt that went through his voice; I had the same voice when talking about my friends.

"Alright I will give you both another chance, you have three hours to get a bell. Kagome, Sasuke eat lunch, Naruto and Sakura don't get any because they didn't do anything. And if you try to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them, got it?" he then disappeared.

I watched as Sasuke picked up his bento and started to eat. I picked mine up and separated in in half before pulling out a kunai and cutting them from the posts.

"Here, eat."

"Wha…But Kagome!" they said in union.

"Take it," I said simply, "sensei can't see he's too far away," 'bullshit Kagome he's only a few feet…but they don't need to know that!'

"But it's your lunch! You'll be hungry!" Sakura protested.

"I have gone long periods of time without eating, my body is used to it just as I am used to waking at dawn, now eat!"

Sasuke caught on and pushed his bento towards them.

They both looked shocked while I just smiled at him. So deep down he was a team player.

"Eat!" they both picked up a bento and took a bite. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of us.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES ARE YOU READY FOR THE PUNISHMENT!" a strong wind appeared and the sky became cloudy and lightning flashed through them,

"We are all in the squad and stick together," I smirked at Sasuke.

"And you want us to be a team and team mates help other team mates,"

"So we only followed orders technically. Because the four of us are one!" we said together.

"The four are you are one, that's your excuse…" Suddenly the clouds and lightning disappeared, "you all pass!"

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You. Pass. Every other team I have taught listened to me and fell into every trap, none of them passed. A shinobi must see pass deception. In the ninja world those who break rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends? They are worse than scum."

"You know he's kinda cool!" Naruto said while Sasuke just smirked and Sakura and I smiled.

"The exercise is over. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow! I will see you tomorrow," then he was gone.

"Think he had to go somewhere fast?" Sakura asked.

"I think he wanted to finish his book," Sasuke said.

"The pervert!" Naruto said and we all laughed…well Sasuke smiled…close enough.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Let's go to the ramen shop?" Naruto turned to me, "you in teme?"

"Only if you pay dobe," I said simply.

"Ok! What about you two, want to come?"

"Sure!" Sakura said happily and I just heard 'to be with my Sasuke-kun only!'

'Why me?' I thought.

"Kagome?" we then entered the village.

"Nah, I have things I need to do, go on without me. See you tomorrow," she then turned and headed towards the west…there weren't any houses over there…it was all forest…still within the village line but…

"Hmm, I wonder why she left…maybe she doesn't like ramen?" Naruto pouted.


End file.
